Chaque pas
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant AWE... Comment l'histoire se serait elle finie si Sao Feng ne s'était pas trompé et avait choisi Calypso au lieu d'Elizabeth lorsque Will les a livrés à la Compagnie  Pairings principaux:  Sao / Calypso, Will /Elizabeth,


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney, je les emprunte juste comme je veux lol**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici un petit ( grand en fait) OS qui reprend et modifie la fin d'AWE, jespère que vous l'aimerez, Bonne lecture et ... Reviews ?**_

**Chaque pas**

_Sao Feng & Tia Dalma _

Debout sur le pont du Black Pearl, entouré par les hommes de la Compagnie de Indes, Sao Feng ne parvenait pourtant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La nouvelle qu'Hector Barbossa venait de lui asséner était incroyable et il avait du mal à imaginer que cette bande de bras cassés qui se prétendaient pirates soit réellement en possession de Calypso, enfin plus exactement du corps qui emprisonnait la nymphe. En effet, à ses yeux posséder Calypso était sans l'ombre d'un doute, le rêve le plus ultime que puisse caresser un Seigneur de la Confrérie. Posséder Calypso et son amour cela allait sans dire. Se voir octroyer ses dons. Devenir légendaire aux côtés d'une légende. Un fantasme qu'il nourrissait depuis son premier conseil des pirates, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un matelot aux ordres de son frère, son imagination galopant à l'idée d'être distingué entre tous par la déesse…

En cet instant, Sao Feng ne regrettait donc plus d'avoir quitté ses chers bains de vapeur pour conclure une alliance avec les hommes de la Compagnie des Indes (qu'il vomissait pourtant) et le jeune Turner (au potentiel certain pour la traîtrise). Sentant la faille, Hector Barbossa répéta son affirmation et le regard de Sao Feng tomba sur la beauté blonde qui l'avait si favorablement impressionné à Singapour. Calypso occupant entièrement son esprit, il la détailla tandis qu'elle posait un regard écoeuré sur Turner qui venait de les livrer sans sourciller à Beckett et ses soldats. La fille était belle, il devait l'admettre et sa sauvagerie à peine dissimulée correspondait bien à ce que devait être Calypso, pourtant quelque chose empêchait Feng de croire qu'elle puisse être l'incarnation de la déesse. En effet, il doutait que cette dernière ne s'abaisse à s'amouracher d'un freluquet comme Turner ce qui était visiblement le cas de la blonde ( à moins que ce ne soit de Sparrow mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre ce n'était pas ce qu'il estimait devoir être l'inclinaison de Calypso)

Sao Feng fronça les sourcils d'un air féroce à cette pensée et son regard tomba soudain sur la femme à la peau sombre qui se tenait silencieusement à l'écart. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, découvrant son corps d'ébène inexplicablement mis en valeur par les haillons qu'elle portait là où toute autre eut été ridicule, Sao Feng sut qu'il avait devant lui celle qu'il cherchait depuis toujours : Calypso. Dédaignant la trop jolie anglaise, il se tourna vers la femme à la peau sombre

« Je vous aide si elle me suit. »

Barbossa ouvrit la bouche pour s'interposer mais Tia Dalma fut plus rapide, offrant un charmant sourire au pirate elle répondit

« Je te suis... Sao Feng... » Souffla t'elle d'une voix traînante

Le regard surpris et consterné de Barbossa à sa réponse prouva à Sao Feng qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et il fit signe à la femme de le rejoindre. Quelques instants plus tard, sa nouvelle alliance scellée, la bataille commença, les pirates de l'Empress se rebellant sans sourciller contre ceux dont ils étaient les alliés une heure avant.

_William Turner & Elizabeth Swann_

Moins d'une heure après le commencement de la bataille, Elizabeth regarda avec soulagement l'Empress s'éloigner, emportant avec lui Sao Feng et Tia Dalma tandis qu'eux mêmes partaient dans la direction opposée après avoir récupéré Jack, surgi in extremis sur le pont comme par miracle. Ce dernier désigna Will aux autres membres de l'équipage

« Mettez ce rat, ce sale traître aux fers. » Ordonna-t-il.

Will lança un regard affolé à sa fiancée mais Elizabeth ne bougea pas, encore furieuse qu'il les ait trahis et se soit rangé du côté de leurs ennemis. Pintel et Cotton refermèrent leurs mains sur les bras de Will qui blêmit tandis qu'ils le forçaient à avancer

« Elizabeth, c'était le seul moyen pour libérer mon père » tenta t'il de lui expliquer, plus inquiet par son silence que par le sort que lui réservait Jack.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, ne lui accordant même pas un regard et, la mort dans l'âme, Will la vit rejoindre Jack tandis que les hommes l'entraînaient vers la geôle

« Que va t'on faire Jack ? Demanda la jeune femme, l'air inquiet

- Ce qu'on avait prévu. Rétorqua Jack. On file au Conseil en espérant y être avant Feng et ses hommes. »

Pour une fois, Barbossa ne trouva rien à redire à cela et le Black Pearl s'éloigna rapidement, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et le navire de Beckett

_Sao Feng & Tia Dalma _

Sur l'Empress, Tia se laissa habiller et parfumer, savourant les gestes attentionnés des servantes de Sao Feng. Une fois dûment apprêtée et vêtue d'une longue robe de soie verte, ses cheveux surmontés d'une tiare et des lourds pendants brillant à ses oreilles, Tia Dalma eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers la porte, attendant le maître de l'Empress. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, sa chemise largement ouverte laissant voir son torse à la peau dure et aux muscles saillants, cette vision réjouissant l'oeil de la sorcière. Sao Feng la regarda, un éclair admiratif dans le regard et prit une feuille de menthe qu'il croqua sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

« Calypso.. finit il par déclarer. Sachez que si j'avais été l'un des membres de la première Confrérie, jamais je ne vous aurais emprisonnée. » Annonça t'il en approchant

Tia soutint son regard de braise et lui adressa une moue séductrice

« Voilà qui est plaisant à entendre, susurra t'elle. Mais j'ai appris que les mots et les fausses promesses étaient légion chez les pirates. »

Sao s'approcha un peu plus, collant son corps contre le sien

« Dans ce cas, laissez moi vous prouver que je suis digne de recevoir vos dons » suggéra-t-il, le regard brillant de convoitise.

Tia sourit à nouveau et le regarda avec défi

« Qu'attends tu dans ce cas ? » le provoqua t'elle

Comme elle l'avait espéré, Feng n'hésita pas et emprisonna sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux, à la hauteur du désir qui couvait dans ses reins. Sous ses lèvres, Tia sourit avec satisfaction en s'en apercevant.

L'embrassant toujours, Sao la plaquait contre le mur dans une intention évidente lorsqu'un fracas les interrompit. Un boulet de canon venait de traverser la pièce, manquant de faucher Sao sur son passage, si Tia ne l'avait pas attiré contre elle

« Un signe du destin. Murmura t'elle d'un ton sépulcral. Il est temps de me montrer ta valeur Sao Feng. Ainsi seulement je saurais si tu es vraiment digne de mes dons. »

Avant que le pirate ait eu le temps de répondre, Tai Huang son second, se précipita dans la pièce, l'air paniqué.

« Le Hollandais Volant nous attaque ! Que fait on ?

- On se bat. Puis on négocie si le vent ne tourne pas en notre faveur. Ordonna Feng tandis que Tia, blêmissait légèrement

- On ne doit pas tomber dans leurs mains. » Rugit elle en se précipitant à la suite du pirate, regrettant brusquement le choix qui l'avait éloignée de la relative sécurité du Black Pearl

Un grondement de rage échappa à Sao en se voyant rapidement ceinturé par deux des monstres de Jones tandis que les soldats le mettaient en joue. Sans plus s'occuper de lui, Tia Dalma se précipita vers l'officier à la tête de l'armada, cherchant à éviter d'être vue par Jones

« James Norrington, susurra t'elle d'une voix remplie d'invite au grand dam de Feng. Un valeureux Amiral »

Surpris, James s étudia le visage de l'inconnue, cherchant où il avait pu la rencontrer avant de décider que ce n'était pas le cas, son visage étant suffisamment marquant pour qu'il s'en rappelle s'il l'avait déjà vu.

« Vous me connaissez ? S'étonna t'il

- Non c'est vous qui voulez me connaître, lui affirma t'elle

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna à nouveau James tandis que Sao serrait les poings, fou de rage à l'idée qu'elle puisse choisir de s'offrir à ce pantin mais la phrase suivante de la femme apaisa ses craintes

- Vous voulez des nouvelles de la charmante Elizabeth Swann non ? » Répondit Tia d'un ton suggestif

A ces mots, James blêmit et la saisit par le bras

« Elle est vivante ? Où est elle ? Comment va t'elle ? Parlez ! Lui ordonna t'il sans chercher à dissimuler son émotion

- Si nous en parlions dans votre cabine ? Je pense que ce que j'ai à vous offrir pourrait vous intéresser... » Susurra Tia à nouveau en lançant un long regard à Feng qui s'inclina en réponse tandis qu'elle s'éloignait au bras de l'amiral.

_William Turner & Elizabeth Swann_

Will se leva brusquement de la cellule dans laquelle Jack l'avait fait jeter et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant le pas léger d'Elizabeth dans l'escalier. Le visage fermé, la jeune femme s'approcha de la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait mais il ne prit pas garde à son expression, trop heureux de la voir après s'être tellement inquiété à l'idée qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir.

« Tu es venue. Soupira t'il. Elizabeth si tu savais ce que... »

Elizabeth évita son regard et lui coupa la parole avec froideur

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps,occupons nous plutôt de te sortir d'ici. » Déclara t'elle en fouillant la pièce du regard.

Comprenant la justesse de l'argument, Will lui désigna une barre de bois

« Passe la ici, entre les gonds et appuie dessus de toutes tes forces. Lui enjoignit il

- D'accord. » Murmura Elizabeth avant d'obtempérer sous le regard soulagé de Will.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, la porte céda avec un grincement sinistre et Will se précipita à l'extérieur.

« Vite ! On a du nous entendre, » la pressa t'il, sa main se refermant sur la sienne.

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, la jeune femme ne bougea pas et détourna son visage, les mâchoires serrées

« Elizabeth ? S'inquiéta Will. Nous, nous parlerons,une fois partis mais pour l'instant nous devons... commença t'il avant de s'interrompre devant le visage triste et furieux qu'elle tournait dans sa direction

- Quoi ? Lui demanda t'elle. Trahir Jack et les autres pour rejoindre l'assassin de mon père afin que tu puisses sauver le tien ? »

Will se crispa à la mention du pirate et Elizabeth poursuivit

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Will et tu le sais. Pas après ce que Beckett a fait à mon père » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Et moi je ne peux pas l'abandonner... même si chaque pas que je fais dans sa direction m'éloigne de toi, je ne peux pas l'abandonner

- Je ne te le demande pas. Répondit tristement Elizabeth avant de lui désigner la porte. Une chaloupe t'attend. Les rames sont dedans, à cette heure il n'y a personne sur le pont »

Will blêmit, comprenant qu'elle ne comptait pas le suivre et la saisit par le bras

« Elizabeth... »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se dégagea brutalement et lui désigna la porte

« C'est ton combat Will. Pas le mien. Alors je crois que tu devrais partir »

Will encaissa le coup et la fixa d'un regard brûlant de peine et de soupçon

« Et toi, quel est ton combat Elizabeth ? Venger ton père ou alors... Suivre Jack ? »

Elizabeth blêmit à son tour et lui accordait un bref regard avant de détourner les yeux

« Je crois que cela ne te concerne plus Will. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement et tendit à nouveau sa main dans sa direction

« Elizabeth, je t'en prie, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça... Je t'aime »

Elle secoua la tête et se déroba à nouveau à son étreinte, les yeux brillants tandis qu'elle reculait d'un pas.

« Moi aussi. Mais il me semble que de nous deux c'est ton père que tu choisis. Tu as fait ton choix Will, à mon tour je fais le mien.

- Et ce n'est pas moi, constata le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

- En effet. Confirma Elizabeth d'une voix chevrotante. Maintenant tu devrais partir avant que Jack ne comprenne ce que je suis en train de faire. »

Will maîtrisa sa tristesse en l'entendant mentionner une fois de plus le nom du pirate et s'approcha d'elle, la poussant contre le mur tandis que leurs yeux sombres s'épousaient

« Demande moi de rester et je le ferais, » murmura t'il, sincère, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes

Elizabeth hésita puis secoua négativement la tête

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas te demander ça. Je suis désolée Will

- Pas autant que moi. » Répondit Will avec amertume.

Un bruit de pas retentit soudain dans l'escalier et cette fois Elizabeth se dégagea résolument de son étreinte

« Pars maintenant, passe par la coursive arrière, de là tu rejoindras facilement la chaloupe »

Will ne bougea pas, la fixant tristement alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle venait de lui dire adieu.

« Dis moi juste.. pourquoi m'as tu aidé à sortir ? »

Cette fois, la jeune femme s'adoucit

« Pour que tu réalises ton rêve... Même si je dois te perdre à cause ça...

- Tu en fais partie ! » La pressa Will, ignorant les pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement d'eux

Elizabeth secoua la tête et s'écarta

« C'est impossible... Je ne te suivrais pas…Pars maintenant, vite »

Will hésita une fraction de seconde puis se détourna résolument sans voir les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de son ancienne fiancée.

_Sao Feng & Tia Dalma _

Une fois enfermée avec James Norrington dans la cabine qu'occupait ce dernier ( et donc par conséquent à l'abri du regard de Jones) Tia attendit avec un sourire impassible que le feu des questions reprenne, ce qui ne tarda pas

« Que savez vous ? Où est Elizabeth ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Tia sourit lentement avec ironie, songeant que l'amour était bel et bien ce qui vexait les hommes(et les entraînait à coup sûr à leur perte) et répondit d'une voix lointaine à la lenteur calculée.

« Elizabeth Swann... Elle est si triste... Elle vient de comprendre que son destin n'était pas ce qu'elle espérait qu'il serait, que certaines choses n'étaient pas pour elle... »

James se troubla devant cette réponse plus que mystérieuse et l'agrippa par le bras.

« Je ne comprends pas... Que se passe t'il ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Non . Répondit franchement Tia, cessant de finauder. Elle doit accepter que même si son destin et celui de Will Turner sont étroitement liés, jamais ils ne pourront se rejoindre... »

James mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle sous entendait et il ne put retenir la brusque bouffée d'espoir qui monta en lui à cette nouvelle. Sentant qu'elle avait atteint son but, Tia reprit

« Elle est seule, tellement seule.. perdue. Elle attend de l'aide, mais ne parvient pas à en trouver... » Souffla t'elle

L'étreinte de James sur son bras se crispa imperceptiblement et il se pencha vers elle

« Vous savez où elle se trouve, affirma-t-il. Conduisez moi auprès d'elle. Lui ordonna t'il.

- Elle n'est pas de votre côté.. Susurra Tia, ravie d'atteindre son but. Elle va à l'île des épaves, le repaire des pirates »

James mit moins d'une seconde à choisir entre son grade d'Amiral et la jeune femme qu'il avait continué à aimer en dépit de son abandon

« Conduisez moi à elle. » Répéta t'il, plus fermement

Tia eut un frisson satisfait, l'Amiral était tombé dans son piège.

« Tu en es sûr ? Lui demanda t'elle

- Oui. J'ai choisi mon camp. Celui d'Elizabeth. Répondit James avec fermeté, le cœur battant à l'idée d'avoir une chance de la conquérir enfin.

- Dans ce cas... susurra Tia. Je t'aiderais, si à ton tour tu me viens en aide »

James soupira lourdement

« Que voulez vous que je fasse ? » Demanda t'il pour la forme, connaissant au fond de lui la réponse

Les yeux de Tia s'allumèrent brièvement et elle lui caressa le bras avec tendresse

« Sors Sao Feng et ses hommes de leur prison. Puis aide les à rejoindre l'Empress et à mon tour je t'aiderais à retrouver la jolie Elizabeth »

James hocha la tête d'un air résigné et lui fit signe de le suivre. Après avoir lancé un regard rapide à l'extérieur, Tia lui emboîta le pas, pressée de quitter le navire de Jones avant que son ancien amant malheureux ne réalise sa présence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James déverrouilla la porte de la cellule et les regards de Tia et Feng s'accrochèrent, celui du pirate contenant un peu de surprise.

« Dépêchez vous... » Les pressa James en jetant des petits regard inquiets alentour.

Les pirates ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois et s'élancèrent le long de la corniche que leur indiqua l'Amiral, s'empressant de rejoindre l'Empress jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que James, Tia et Feng . Alors que Tia s'apprêtait à enjamber le parapet pour fuir à son tour, un cri rempli de rage résonna

« Calypso ! »

Feng et Tia échangèrent un regard tandis que le pas lourd de Jones résonnait sur le pont, s'approchant d'eux.

Sans sourciller, Tia désigna James à son compagnon.

« Tue le. Sa mort le retardera sûrement. »

James hoqueta de surprise mais Feng ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il planta son épée droit dans le coeur du malheureux amiral. Perclus de douleur, James s'écroula sur le sol et fixa la femme qui venait de décider froidement de son trépas

« Pourquoi ? » Articula t'il avec difficultés

Tia prit un air faussement désolé et répondit

« Chacun doit suivre son destin James Norrington et celui d'Elizabeth Swann n'est pas plus avec toi qu'avec le jeune Turner. » Lui assena t'elle avant de suivre Sao Feng le long de la corde les reliant à l'Empress.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sao trancha d'un coup sec le cordage qui reliait les deux navires avant de se tourner vers Tia

« Dois je conclure que vous m'avez jugé digne de recevoir vos dons ? » lui demanda t'il, ne perdant pas de vue son objectif premier.

En guise de réponse, Tia se glissa contre lui, sa main suivant les contours de la cicatrice qui partait du crâne du pirate pour mourir dans son cou.

« Digne de recevoir et plus encore Sao Feng. La main du destin t'a élu entre tous. » Susurra-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

Sao frissonna et l'attira contre lui sans rencontrer de résistance

« Cap sur Shipwreck Cove . » Ordonna t'il à Tai sans le regarder

Sans attendre de réponse, il entraîna Tia dans sa cabine et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La femme répondit et se laissa guider sur sa couche, son précédent amant, Barbossa, déjà oublié.

_Davy Jones & William Turner _

Alors que Sao et Tia se découvraient enfin, sur le Hollandais Volant, un hurlement de rage échappa à Davy Jones en comprenant que Calypso s'était trouvée à bord du navire et venait de lui filer entre les tentacules une fois de plus. Derrière lui, Jimmy Legg s'empressa

« L'Amiral est mort »

Jones eut un sourire mauvais

« Encore l'un des dons de Calypso. Lâcha t'il avec amertume, tout en songeant que la mort de Norrington ne lui était d'aucune utilité : Beckett possédait toujours son cœur sur son navire.

- Et on a repêché ça. » Ajouta Jimmy en lui désignant Will

Jones jeta un regard distrait au jeune homme qui se tenait le flanc, grièvement blessé pendant le naufrage de la chaloupe sur laquelle il avait embarquée en s'enfuyant du Pearl.

« Que veux tu que ça me fasse ! Ragea t'il. Envoie le par le fond »

Will avança vers lui avec difficultés et haleta

« Je sais où ils vont ! S'exclama t'il. Je sais où va Calypso »

Jones s'immobilisa et un sourire cruel se matérialisa sur son visage tandis qu'il se tournait vers Will qui lui répondit par un regard désespéré à l'idée d'échouer si près du but pour lequel il avait tout sacrifié.

« Tu es gravement blessé.. observa Jones inutilement

- Je sais ...Souffla Will douloureusement

- Rejoins mon équipage et j'abrégerais tes souffrances pour les cent ans à venir » ricana Jones

Fou de douleur, Will n'hésita même pas, il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant qu'Elizabeth n'était plus sienne

« D'accord. » Accepta t'il

Surpris, Davy lui serra la main entre ses tentacules et Will souffla de soulagement : la douleur avait disparu

« Te voilà membre de mon équipage . Annonça Jones. Dis moi où ils vont

- A une condition. Le brava Will. Libérez mon père.

- Pas toi ? S'étonna Jones en haussant un tentacule.

- Mon père. Répondit Will. Moi... je n'ai plus rien à attendre. » ajouta-t-il tristement.

Jones sourit avec amertume sous ses tentacules, comprenant instinctivement que comme lui en son temps, le jeune Turner avait été victime d'une de ces créatures viles et inconstantes que l'on appelait une femme.

« Accordé. Bill Turner vous êtes libre de rejoindre une terre »

Bill secoua la tête, désemparé à l'idée que Will prenne sa place.

« Non... Will non… »

Will lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et lui adressa un sourire triste

« J'ai tenu ma promesse, tu es libre

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas une seconde fois » s'exclama Bill.

Sans se soucier du drame familial des deux hommes Jones se tourna vers Will avec impatience

« Où est Calypso ?

- A l'île des épaves. Répondit Will en détournant le regard de son père. Si vous avez une carte, je vous montrerais où elle se trouve

- Will ... Non…Murmura Bill, frappé par son air désenchanté

- Pars tu es libre. Lui intima Will avant de suivre Jones tandis qu'une larme unique s'écoulait sur le joue déformée de Bill

- Je ne te laisserais pas… » Murmura le vieil homme, en reprenant son poste.

_Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann_

Accoudée tristement au bastingage du Black Pearl, Elizabeth réagit à peine lorsque Jack vint prendre place à ses côtés

« Hector vient de me dire que Turner n'est plus dans sa cellule et qu'une chaloupe a disparu, je suppose qu'il est inutile que je cherche le responsable ? Ou plutôt LA responsable »

Elizabeth haussa les épaules, ne se donnant pas la peine de nier ce qui était évident pour tout le monde. Jack ne s'y trompa pas et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle

« Une chose m'étonne cependant. Attendu que Turner a déserté le Pearl comment se fait il vous soyez encore ici ? »

Refoulant ses larmes, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et répondit sur un ton de défi qui laissait transparaître sa tension :

« J'ai refusé de le suivre »

Jack eut l'air surpris et s'approcha un peu plus, d'elle, jusqu'à la frôler

« Pourquoi cela ? Je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez le plus au monde... Être avec votre cher William …

- Je le pensais… Mais ce n'est plus ce que je désire le plus.. Du moins je crois, répondit tristement Elizabeth en lui jetant un petit regard de biais.

- Que voulez vous dans ce cas ? » Lui demanda Jack d'une voix un plus rauque que d'ordinaire

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Nous sommes arrivés à Shipwreck Cove Jack. Déclara Barbossa dans son dos, prenant un malin plaisir à les interrompre

- Dans ce cas, allons y. » Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton résigné en s'éloignant à la suite de Barbossa.

Jack soupira lourdement, sa frustration clairement visible sur son visage avant de les suivre.

_Sao Feng & Tia Dalma _

Barbossa grimaça en voyant arriver Sao Feng et Tia Dalma dont l'attitude explicitait clairement leur relation au conseil. En voyant la mine défaite de son vieil ennemi, Jack ne put résister:

« On dirait que tu t'es fait doublé par face de fesse. » Ricana t'il en fixant Feng

Ce dernier l'entendit et se retourna vers le pirate, lui lançant un regard terrible qui poussa Jack à se retrancher prudemment derrière Elizabeth. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Feng échangea un bref regard avec Tia et s'avança au milieu de l'assemblée de pirates réunis.

« L'heure est grave,commença-t-il, la menace est grande

- Nous savons ça ! Le coupa Villanueva. Inutile de nous le rappeler si vous n'avez pas de solution »

Feng ne se démonta pas et se tourna brièvement vers Tia. Leurs regards se nouèrent durant une fraction de seconde et il reprit la parole

« J'en ai une. La seule possible. Libérons Calypso et réparons ainsi l'erreur commise par nos prédécesseurs

- Tia est Calypso ? S'étonna Elizabeth, incrédule

- Oui. Confirmèrent Jack et Hector d'une seule voix comme si la chose était évidente avant de joindre leurs voix à celles des autres pirates qui ne parvenaient manifestement pas à se mettre d'accord.

Sous l'oeil effaré d'Elizabeth, les vociférations des pirates continuaient, ne semblant pas devoir s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'un matelot paniqué ne se précipite dans la salle

« Le Hollandais Volant approche ! Avec toute l'armada ! »

Le silence s'installa brutalement et Tia se retira prudemment dans la pièce tandis que les pirates se précipitaient à l'extérieur.

« Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ! » pesta Feng en les suivant.

_Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann_

Jack, une longue vue à la main blêmit en reconnaissant bel et bien le Hollandais Volant.. Le coeur cognant à tout rompre, Elizabeth la lui arracha brusquement

« Non trésor vous ne devriez pas faire ça... » Tenta Jack en pure perte

Un glapissement de détresse échappa à Elizabeth en reconnaissant Will aux côtés de Jones

« Non... »

Avec une grimace, Jack l'attira brutalement contre lui et la força à nicher sa tête dans son cou pour étouffer ses sanglots

« C'est ma faute... gémit la jeune femme

- Non. Il l'a choisi. Il était libre de ne pas rejoindre Jones. » Répondit Jack d'un ton désolé en la maintenant contre lui afin qu'elle ne voit pas le Hollandais Volant.

Sao Feng se tourna vers eux, furieux

« Il les a conduit jusqu'ici ! Ce sale traître travaillait pour eux depuis le début ! Cette fois nous n'avons plus le temps d'hésiter, nous devons libérer Calypso sans quoi ils nous tueront tous ! Lança t'il en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la salle du conseil, suivi par les Seigneurs.

- Non… C'est faux, murmura Elizabeth d'une voix ténue. Will est .. C'est quelqu'un de droit »

Jack soupira et resserra Elizabeth contre lui avant de la guider vers l'intérieur.

_Sao Feng & Tia Dalma _

« Que doit on faire ! S'exclama Chevalle

- Donnez moi vos pièces de huit. Ordonna Feng. Nous allons libérer Calypso

- Non ! Et si elle s'en prend à nous ? » Demanda Ammand en lançant un regard méfiant à Tia

A ces mots, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle , les pirates visiblement prêts à s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse, amenant le silence.

« Le Code dit que dans une situation d'extrême danger, vous devez élire un Roi. Déclara un homme au visage tanné qui ressemblait vaguement à Jack

- Oh bugger pas lui... » Marmonna ce dernier

Elizabeth lui lança un regard surpris tandis que Gibbs se penchait sur elle, lui expliquant obligeamment

« C'est le Capitaine Teague, Le Gardien du Code, et le père de Jack

- Père supposé. Corrigea sèchement Jack avant de se retourner avec un regard méfiant vers l'assemblée

- Procédez au vote » Les pressa Teague

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils en entendant chaque pirate se nommer

« Que font ils ? Chuchota t'elle à Gibbs

- Ils doivent désigner un Roi, mais chacun vote pour lui même. » Expliqua obligeamment le vieil homme en lançant un regard inquiet vers l'extérieur, les navires ennemis se rapprochant à l'horizon.

Elizabeth suivit son regard et soupira tristement, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Will à bord du navire maudit

« Nous avons peu de chances dans ce cas.. » Murmura t'elle

Pendant ce temps, les Seigneurs continuaient à voter, le tour de Jack arrivant

« Jack Sparrow. » Déclara t'il

Feng lui lança un regard mauvais

« Sao Feng » Tonna t'il.

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers Barbossa qui était le dernier à parler. Crispé, le pirate fixa Tia et cette dernière hocha la tête

« Le moment est venu de payer ta dette ou de retourner d'où tu viens » Lui murmura t'elle

Barbossa se crispa de plus belle et répondit à contre coeur

« Je vote pour Sao Feng

- Quoi ? Glapit Jack tandis que le Teague soupirait

- Sao Feng, vous voilà Roi de la Confrérie... Que décidez vous ? » Lui demanda t'il

Le regard de Feng se posa sur Tia et il sourit légèrement

« On libère Calypso... Messieurs.. » Ordonna t'il en se tournant vers les pirates tandis que Tai Huang muni d'un récipient passait entre les pirates, chacun y déposant un objet étrange

Elizabeth les suivit du regard et se pencha vers Gibbs

« Que font ils ?

- Ils remettent leurs pièces de huit, lui expliqua le vieil homme

- Mais ce ne sont pas des pièces c'est... n'importe quoi. » Remarqua Elizabeth en grimaçant à la vue de Barbossa arrachant l'oeil de verre de Ragetti

Gibbs s'apprêtait à répondre mais Barbossa l'entendit et se retourna vers elle, agacé

« Miss Swann, au moment du premier tribunal les pirates n'étaient pas assez riches pour posséder une pièce !

- Et les appeler les neufs "n'importe quoi " n'était pas envisageable » , compléta Jack en se débarrassant à regrets de sa propre pièce sous le regard menaçant de Feng.

Les pièces récupérées, Feng prit cérémonieusement la vasque qui les contenait et s'inclina devant Tia.

« Nous allons enfin réparer l'affront qui vous a été fait. » Annonça t'il au grand plaisir de la femme

Jack grinça des dents et saisit le bras d'Elizabeth

« Préparez vous à fuir » , lui glissa-t-il.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard surpris, mais un jaillissement d'étincelles la força à reporter son attention vers Feng qui venait d'enflammer les pièces, confiant la vasque à Barbossa. Sao prit la main de Tia avec douceur tandis qu'elle inspirait la fumée dégagée avec un plaisir évident

« Calypso...Je te libère.. » Déclara t'il avec une tendresse surprenante

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Tia puis elle ferma les yeux, inspirant longuement la fumée, la main de Feng tenant toujours la sienne. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, les seigneurs observant la scène, partagés entre l'espoir et la crainte. Finalement un ultime frisson agita le corps de Tia et elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, ses iris à présent d'un bleu irréel. Se redressant fièrement, elle observa un instant les pirates qui maîtrisèrent à grand peine un mouvement de recul avant de se tourner vers Feng , un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Trouve le coeur de Jones et poignarde le. Lui enjoignit elle d'une voix séductrice. Tue celui qui m'a emprisonnée et je vous aiderais tous »

Feng se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis que les portes du Conseil, poussées par une force surnaturelle s'ouvraient. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de s'interposer, Calypso s'échappa dans un tourbillon noirâtre .

« Vous avez entendu Calypso. Battons nous. » Ordonna Sao en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé dans la direction où son amante avait disparu

_Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann_

Jack serra la main d'Elizabeth

« Ne bougez pas. » Lui ordonna t'il en l'écartant du flot des pirates qui se précipitaient sur leurs navires

Incrédule, Elizabeth le fixa

« Que faites vous ?

- Je nous sauve la vie. Murmura Jack. Rien ne nous garanti que Calypso tiendra sa promesse à présent qu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. »

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'emplit de dégoût et de déception en comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas se battre

« Lâche... » Cracha t'elle en s'arrachant à son étreinte

Jack soupira

« Elizabeth parfois il faut savoir fuir pour rester en vie »

Un regard méprisant lui répondit.

« Je n'abandonnerais pas Will. » Lui jeta t'elle en se dirigeant vers le Pearl

Tétanisé, Jack la suivit des yeux

« Jack ? Demanda Gibbs. Que fait on ? »

Jack ne répondit pas, l'air catastrophé et l'esprit était agité par des idées contradictoires.

Teague, le gardien du Code passa devant lui et lui lança un regard las.

« Tu sais Jackie, parfois il faut savoir mettre sa vie en danger pour obtenir ce que l'on désire vraiment. »

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux et se tourna vers Gibbs, résigné

« On y va... » Soupira-t-il sous le regard appréciateur de Teague.

Surpris, Gibbs lui emboîta le pas, les deux hommes montant in extremis sur le Pearl

Sur le pont, l'arme à la main, Elizabeth le fixa avec un mélange de surprise et de fierté

« Merci Jack. » Murmura t'elle

Ce dernier lui adressa un bref sourire désabusé tandis qu'un orage aussi violent que soudain se déchaînait sur eux.

« Que se passe t'il ? S'inquiéta Elizabeth

- Calypso... Répondit Jack d'un ton funèbre. Elle nous montre ses pouvoirs. »

Elizabeth déglutit tandis qu'un maelstrom se formait à la surface de l'eau, déjà trempée elle se retourna vers Barbossa, qui , à la barre rugissait

« Allons y ! La mort est une journée qui mérite d'être vécue ! » S'exclama t'il en fonçant droit vers le maelstrom qui les séparait du Hollandais Volant à l'instar de l'Empress.

Elizabeth poussa un cri en comprenant qu'il allait tenter de le traverser

« Mais vous êtes complètement fou ! » Hurla t'elle en tentant de le rejoindre.

Jack la tira brutalement en arrière et secoua la tête

« Laissez le faire trésor et accrochez vous à ce que vous pourrez. » Lui conseilla t'il

Terrifiée cette fois, Elizabeth le fixa d'un air éperdu

« Il faut l'empêcher, aucun navire ne peut traverser ça !

- Sauf s'il est aidé par Calypso. Répondit Jack en la plaquant contre le bastingage et en l'entourant de ses bras, agrippant un cordage

- Quoi ? S'étonna Elizabeth

- Comment croyez vous qu'il soit revenu à la vie ? Siffla Jack. Il a un pacte avec Calypso, reste à espérer qu'elle le respecte jusqu'au bout. »

Elizabeth frémit et le Pearl craqua de toute part tandis qu'ils traversaient la tempête.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut durer des heures à la jeune femme, Jack la relâcha

« Restez ici » Lui enjoignit-il avant de s'emparer d'un grappin, s'élançant sans hésiter vers le Hollandais Volant sur le pont duquel il retomba lourdement.

« Sûrement pas ! » Grinça Elizabeth, outrée, en s'emparant à son tour d'un grappin et rejoignant le navire maudit.

A peine retombée sur le pont, elle para de justesse l'attaque d'un des monstres de Jones, tout en cherchant désespérément Will du regard. Elle l'aperçut finalement et, oubliant toute prudence, elle se précipita vers lui avant de s'arrêter net. Jones venait d'apparaître devant elle.

Le capitaine tira son épée et la croisa avec la sienne, la jeune femme parant le coup avec maladresse.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire sorcière ? » Hurla-t-il en se lançant sur elle.

Elizabeth tenta de résister mais un violent coup de tentacule la projeta sur le pont, l'assommant à demi

A quelques mètres de là, Jack hurla en voyant Jones lever son épée pour la tuer

« Non ! »

Sans réfléchir, Jack se précipita vers Jones et enfonça son sabre dans son dos, une brève expression de triomphe sur les lèvres en voyant le terrible capitaine se crisper avant de déchanter lorsque, une expression cynique aux tentacules, Jones se tourna vers lui, gardant son sabre au milieu de son corps

« Bugger... Murmura Jack en reculant, cherchant désespérément du regard de quoi se défendre

- Ah.. L'amour. Se moqua Jones. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en serais victime un jour

- Faut un début à tout. Ironisa distraitement Jack en se précipitant sur le sabre qu'un pirate mort venait de laisser tomber.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids Moineau.. Répondit Jones en le poussant brutalement tandis qu'Elizabeth reprenait conscience, juste à temps pour voir Jones désarmer Jack avant de le jeter à terre.

- Non ! » Hurla t'elle tandis que Jones ricanait.

Le capitaine maudit se retourna vers elle.

« Il est moins cruel de le tuer, que de te le laisser » lui expliqua t'il en levant son sabre.

Elizabeth poussa un nouvel hurlement

« Non ! »

Will se retourna en entendant le désespoir dans la voix de la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers Jones, s'interposant entre sa lame et Jack, encaissant le coup mortel qui était destiné à ce dernier.

« Will... Souffla Elizabeth, anéantie

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Turner ! Ragea Jones. Tu dois m'obéir ! Crois lorsqu'ils seront tous morts sous tes yeux, je m'assurerais personnellement que ta désobéissance reçoive le châtiment qu'elle mérite ! »

Jack n'attendit pas que le capitaine finisse de régler ses comptes avec Will. Il se releva et se tourna brièvement vers le jeune homme

« Merci mon gars. » Souffla-t-il en ramassant le couteau que Will avait laissé tomber en s'interposant tandis que Jones s'immobilisait brutalement, la rage déformant un peu plus encore son visage, se désintéressant brusquement des deux hommes.

« Veille sur elle.. » Répondit tristement Will en regardant Elizabeth qui les fixait avec inquiétude.

Jack se contenta d'un sourire et se dirigea vers elle

« Le cœur. » Grinça brusquement Jones au même moment.

_Sao Feng & Calypso _

Jack s'immobilisa en l'entendant et suivit la direction du regard de Jones, découvrant Sao Feng en même temps que le redoutable capitaine. Alors que le nouveau Roi des pirates était resté invisible durant toute la bataille qu'il avait lui-même décidée, il venait en effet de faire une entrée remarquée sur le pont, tenant le cœur de Jones entre ses doigts aux ongles pareils à des serres, son sabre sanglant à la taille alors qu'il venait d'affronter (avec son équipage ) les hommes du navire de Beckett pour récupérer le cœur de l'ennemi de Calypso.

Jones frémit tandis que Feng lui adressait un sourire triomphant, sans voir le monstre qui jaillit littéralement du bois du navire dont il faisait maintenant partie pour lui asséner un coup violent. En l'évitant, Feng fut brutalement déséquilibré et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lâcher le cœur pour éviter de tomber dans les flots tumultueux. Tandis que Feng échappait ainsi à une mort certaine, le cœur roula jusqu'aux pieds de Jack qui le ramassa avant le regarder avec hésitation, la tempête se déchaînant dans son esprit rempli d'idées contradictoires

« Poignarde le cœur et deviens immortel. Souffla une voix à son oreille

- J'adorerais devenir immortel ! S'exclama Jack en levant le couteau qu'il tenait

- Poignarde le cœur et pars pour dix ans… Lui souffla brutalement une autre voix

- Sparrow ! Jette moi le cœur ! Hurla Feng tandis que Jones approchait de Jack à grands pas

- Ne lui donne pas ! Prends l'immortalité pour toi ! Lui souffla une voix

- Je ne veux pas mourir…Plus jamais » Murmura Jack

Au moment où il abaissait son couteau, la main d'Elizabeth se referma sur son bras. Surpris, Jack se retourna vers elle

« Je vous en prie.. Plaida-t-elle tandis que Jones le soulevait de terre.

- Sparrow ! » Hurla Sao.

Jack prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde,les yeux dans ceux d'Elizabeth il lança le cœur en direction de Feng

« Attrape ! Et sans rancune hein… »

Voyant cela Jones le rejeta contre le bastingage avant de se tourner vers Feng tandis qu'Elizabeth rejoignait Jack

« Imbécile ! Rugit Jones. C'est à la damnation éternelle qu'elle te condamne ! »

Feng se contenta de sourire et poignarda le cœur d'une main ferme

« J'en serais digne. » Répondit il enfin pendant que Jones basculait par-dessus bord, son corps englouti par les sombres abysses.

Le ciel se zébra alors d'éclairs, signe de la satisfaction de Calypso et les hommes du Hollandais Volant convergèrent brutalement vers Sao.

_Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann_

Voyant cela, Jack attira Elizabeth à lui

« Nous devons partir , vite. Lui cria-t-il en cherchant de quoi s'enfuir

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Will ! » S'écria Elizabeth incrédule devant son ingratitude.

Jack la saisit par les épaules

« Will fait partie du Hollandais Volant ! Il ne risque rien. Pas nous , nous ne devons pas rester ici !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! » S'exclama Jack en la serrant contre lui, les propulsant brutalement dans les airs grâce à un morceau de toile gonflé par le vent. Le cœur serré, Elizabeth regarda disparaître le Hollandais Volant dans les flots, emportant avec lui Will et Sao Feng.

« Will. » Souffla-t-elle douloureusement en nichant son visage contre le torse de Jack.

Jack ne répondit pas, les contentant de les guider vers la sécurité relative du Pearl qui les repêcha.

« Alors ? » Demanda Jack à Barbossa tandis qu'Elizabeth regardait douloureusement l'endroit où avait disparu le Hollandais.

Barbossa se contenta de lui désigner la tempête de Calypso qui balayait les navires de l'armada. Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire en voyant sombrer le navire qui était selon toute vraisemblance celui de Beckett et poussa un cri de surprise alors que le Hollandais Volant jaillissait brutalement des flots, Sao Feng à la barre et Will à ses côtés. Elizabeth lança un regard soulagé à Jack en le voyant et il s'approcha d'elle tandis que Calypso et Feng détruisaient un par un les navires de la Compagnie

« Vous pouvez encore le rejoindre et l 'épouser comme vous l'aviez prévu… » Lui glissa Jack tandis qu'elle regardait Will

Elizabeth sourit tristement

« Comme il se devait. » Murmura t'elle

Jack baissa la tête, évitant son regard

« Feng le libérera sans doute… Ainsi que Bill le Bottier. Plus rien ne vous empêche de le rejoindre désormais. »

Elizabeth garda le silence un long moment puis se tourna vers Jack.

« Hormis le fait. Que ce n'est pas ce que je veux . » Répondit elle.

Jack la fixa longuement

« Vous en êtes vraiment sûre ?

- Bien sûr… Répondit Elizabeth. Vous aviez raison …admit elle, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Jack. Tout ce que je veux c'est être libre et naviguer… Ajouta-t-elle.

- Oh ça … » Soupira Jack en la regardant rejoindre Barbossa, une expression déçue sur le visage.

_Sao Feng & Calypso _

Une large cicatrice violacée barrant son torse s'ajoutant aux nombreuses autres qu'il possédait déjà, Sao descendit de son nouveau navire et s'inclina respectueusement devant la forme humaine de Calypso (laquelle semblait s'être faite au physique de Tia Dalma) . L'air sûr de lui, le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant s'approcha de Calypso. Un sourire aux lèvres, la déesse passa tendrement ses doigts le long de la nouvelle cicatrice de son élu.

« A présent tu es toi aussi immortel. Souffla t'elle. Dix ans de services sur les flots puis nous nous retrouverons à terre. Ainsi sera-t-il pour l'éternité

- Un seul jour tout les dix ans c'est fort peu. Plaida Feng

- Il te faut t'en contenter. Le coupa Calypso. Pour tout ce qu'on désire le plus, il y a un prix à payer. Et toi ce que tu désires le plus c'est devenir l'immortel amant de Calypso non ? »

Sao sourit de fierté en l'entendant et l'attira contre lui

« Si j'en suis digne, plaisanta t'il en l'allongeant sur le sable

- La journée est toute à toi. » Répondit Calypso avec chaleur en se collant contre lui

Cette fois Feng ne répondit pas et l'embrassa passionnément avant de la posséder encore et encore ainsi qu'il en avait toujours rêvé

Au coucher du soleil, Calypso le regarda partir pour les dix prochaines années, à peine surprise de voir deux brefs éclairs verts succéder à la disparition du Hollandais Volant. Le pirate avait tenu jusqu'au bout sa parole, il avait libéré l'âme de Will et son père. Sans plus se soucier de Feng ou des mortels qu'il avait ramenés dans ce monde, Calypso s'enfonça dans l'océan, rejoignant enfin le monde qui lui avait tellement manqué

_Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann_

A des kilomètres des adieux passionnés de Calypso et Feng sur l'île de Molokai, Jack remontait la jetée de Tortuga une bouteille de rhum dans sa main gauche, la droite reposant sur la taille d'Elizabeth.

« Une fois que nous aurons trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence…commença t'il d'un ton aviné avant de s'interrompre

- et que nous serons devenus immortels, » vint à son secours Elizabeth, tout aussi éméchée

Jack la resserra contre lui et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Nous trouverons une crique et nous…je vous ferais connaître tout ce que vous ignorez… Les hommes, » précisa t'il inutilement

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et se pencha vers lui, leurs bouches se frôlant

« J'ai peur de ne pouvoir attendre jusque là… »

Jack sourit

« Vous êtes saoule, s'amusa t'il

- Oui. Mais je suis sérieuse Jack. » répondit la jeune femme

Jack déglutit légèrement et la fixa

« Et je vous proposais de terminer cette conversation dans ma cabine ? Juste vous et moi…

- Je vous dirais que je suis d'accord… » Susurra Elizabeth en souriant timidement

Jack sourit

« Je savais que vous finiriez par tomber dans mes bras. » Déclara t'il en l'entraînant vers le Pearl.

Elizabeth sourit avec amusement avant de s'arrêter net

« Où est le Pearl ? »

Jack qui la regardait en rêvassant mit quelques secondes à réagir avant d'aviser Gibbs qui cuvait à même le sol. L'air catastrophé, il se pencha sur lui et le secoua

« Où est le Pearl ? »

Le second cligna des yeux

« On est dessus non ?

- Non ! Grinça Jack

- Là bas ! » S'exclama obligeamment Elizabeth en désignant un point à l'horizon

Jack pesta entre ses dents

« Barbossa… » Marmonna t'il avant de sourire

Surprise de sa réaction, Elizabeth le regarda avec incrédulité

« C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? Barbossa prend le large avec le Pearl et la carte et vous souriez !

- Oui…Parce que Barbossa a certes le Pearl mais sûrement pas la carte…Répondit Jack en tapotant sa veste

- Oh Jack.. » Sourit Elizabeth, soulagée.

En guise de réponse , le pirate se rengorgea et glissa son bras autour de sa taille à nouveau

« Que diriez vous de prendre une chambre à l'auberge en attendant de trouver un navire…Nos finances étant limitées.. Grimaça Jack en faisant mine de regarder sa bourse, je suggère que nous la partagions

- Mais.. S'étonna Elizabeth. Vous ne courrez pas après le Pearl ? »

Jack lui fit un sourire charmeur

« Pas tout de suite trésor…Pour l'instant l'aiguille de mon compas pointe trop irrépressiblement et trop vigoureusement dans une direction pour que je l'ignore plus longtemps

- Oh Jack… » Rougit Elizabeth

Le pirate la fixa , attendant visiblement sa réponse

« Je crois que l'auberge est une bonne idée . » Répondit elle finalement.

Un vrai sourire illumina les lèvres de Jack et il s'inclina légèrement, lui désignant l'auberge qu'ils avaient quittée quelques minutes plus tôt

« Miss Swann… »

Avec un air de défi feint, Elizabeth s'engagea sans hésiter vers cette dernière, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_10 ans plus tard._

Fourbu, le regard un peu plus las que dix ans auparavant mais le désir toujours aussi vivace que jadis, Sao Feng débarqua sur la petite île de Molokai où il devait retrouver son amante. Rempli d'impatience à l'idée d'obtenir enfin l'assouvissement de son désir au bout de dix années de service, Feng regarda autour de lui, cherchant Calypso des yeux.

« Elle ne viendra pas. » Lui lança une voix lasse.

Sao Feng se retourna d'un bloc et fixa William Turner, qui, assit sur un rocher, observait pensivement l'horizon.

« Que dis tu ?

- Que Calypso ne viendra pas… Vous auriez du écouter Jones. Nous aurions tous du écouter Jones. » Soupira le jeune homme avec amertume.

Les craintes de Feng s'adoucirent légèrement alors qu'il songeait que Turner, déçu, était devenu un cynique après son abandon. Afin de confirmer son intuition, il lui demanda

« Qu'avez-vous fait ton père et toi pendant ces dix ans ? »

Will soupira à nouveau tristement

« Mon père est mort l'année dernière. A terre. Quand à moi et bien je devenu forgeron ici même. A croire que c'était mon destin. Finir seul avec mes épées… »

Sao Feng hésita puis :

« La fille ? La blonde … Tu ne l'as pas retrouvée ? Elizabeth c'est ça ? »

Will grimaça et se crispa brutalement

« Vous devez être le seul à ne pas avoir entendu parler d'elle… enfin d'eux. Elizabeth Swann et Jack Sparrow. Cracha-t-il avec amertume. On les dit immortels… libres et inséparables. Ironisa-t-il.

- Je vois. Murmura Feng, vaguement mal à l'aise sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer l'horizon

- Elle ne viendra pas. Répéta Will. Elle a eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle a manipulé les destins. Elle a donné, elle a repris puis elle nous a tous oubliés. Y compris vous. Conclut il en se levant. Vous devriez partir passer votre journée ailleurs. »

Sao ne répondit pas et Will haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner tristement vers le village où il s'était établi dix ans plus tôt.

Sao attendit longtemps, se rappelant les promesses de Calypso, la chaleur de ses étreintes, la fougue de ses baisers. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et pour lequel il avait sacrifié pire que sa vie : sa liberté.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon, Sao Feng se leva, une expression déçue sur le visage. Sans se retourner, il reprit le chemin menant à sa chaloupe, le sable crissant sous ses pieds tandis que, ainsi qu'il l'avait été pour d'autres avant lui, l'amour faisait place au chagrin et à l'amertume à chaque pas qui l'éloignait du rivage où Calypso ne l'avait pas attendu.


End file.
